1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to couplers for transit cars, and more particularly, to couplers having a coupler support mechanism for multi-dimensional adjustment for a coupler head of a mass transit car.
2. Description of Related Art
Vertical support mechanisms are commonly used in mass transit car connectors known as couplers. The purpose of existing vertical support mechanisms is to support a transit car coupler as well as to provide vertical adjustment of the coupler. Conventional vertical support mechanisms utilize spring-suspended members capable of compressing under vertical load imposed by the coupler. In a typical application, vertical load imposed by the coupler is transferred to the vertical support mechanism such that one or more springs are compressed. The number and stiffness of the springs determines the vertical displacement of the vertical support mechanism under load.
In another design, spring-suspended members may be replaced with a hydraulic mechanism where the vertical load imposed by the coupler is borne by a force transferred to a hydraulic fluid inside a cylinder. In another alternative, springs in the spring-suspended member may be replaced with a resilient elastomeric material, such as rubber, capable of deflecting under load and restoring its shape once the load is removed.
Existing designs for vertical support mechanisms are associated with a number of disadvantages. Conventional vertical support mechanisms only adjust the position of the coupler in a single plane in a vertical direction. Lateral adjustment of the coupler is not possible because these vertical support mechanisms allow motion only in the vertical direction parallel to the ground. Additionally, because large springs or hydraulic cylinders are required for sustaining heavy vertical loads imposed on the coupler, conventional vertical support mechanisms take up a substantial amount of space. Such arrangements prevent the installation of auxiliary components adjacent to the coupler. Furthermore, existing designs are susceptible to a reduction in operating efficiency due to contamination formed due to debris buildup between one or more coils of the springs. Additionally, conventional vertical support mechanisms always support a load imposed by the coupler and cannot be disengaged from supporting the load without removing the vertical support mechanism from the coupler.